September new title, same journal
by gonnalovetoday
Summary: The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette for month 1,september. Olette's life at twilight high, and how everything changes when a new boy comes to town.. rikette, with sokai and namirox R&R OR THE SERIES WILL BE DISCONTINUED!
1. September 1, 2008

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Diary of Olette

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

September 1, 2008

I wish my life was more interesting. I've lived in the same place all my life, known the same people all my life, and been bored out of my mind all my life. I started this journal so that, when I look back at this, maybe I'll see that my life really was interesting, and I just didn't see it. I'm not going to hold my breath.

I'm going into my sophomore year at Twilight High, and I can't say that I'm excited. Sure, I get to see my friends, like Namine, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Kairi, and Sora, but now I have to see all of those kids from Ansem Xem's 13 Academy. Ansem Xem's 13 Academy, or A.X.13, as we call it, was a prestigious private school that closed last year after the mysterious disappearance of it's headmaster, Ansem Xem. The kids who went there are notorious for being cliquey and snobby. Now that A.X.13 is closed, all of the kids are going to come to Twilight High with the rest of us.

Tonight Kairi and Namine come over, for our annual end of summer sleepover. We've done it every year since Kairi moved here from Destiny Island, in second grade. This is my year to host it, since Namine did last year. Kairi says she has some special news for us, like always. She seems to have some new special thing to announce every year at our sleepovers. Last year she announced that she and Sora were dating. I've never been less surprised in my life. The announcement three years ago was that when she visited Destiny Island over the summer, she found out that one of her old best friends, Sora, and his family were moving to Twilight Town. That one was pretty cool.

I think that this year it's going to be something like she's getting a car, and on the next three day weekend, we're all driving up to some random place. (She got her license early.) Well, whatever it is, I can't wait!


	2. September 2, 2008

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

September 2, 2008

So Kairi announced her big news last night. Here's how it went:

Namine and Kairi got here at about the same time, and we started watching some crappy movies that we love. Halfway through the second movie, Kairi was like, "Time for my big announcement!" She stood up so I paused the movie. "Well, as you both know, Sora and I went back to Destiny Island this summer. When we were there, we discovered that our old friend, Riku, will be moving in with Sora and his family here until he graduates. His parents said all he did after we moved away was mope, and he didn't make any new friends, so it would be better for him to come to Twilight Town. So, we have to make him feel at home!" She finished, and plopped back down on the couch next to Namine.

"Riku, huh?" Namine said. "Nice name." She went back to watching the movie, but I couldn't keep focused. For the first time in a long time, I was interested. A new guy? At Twilight High? I don't think that has ever happened. Even with A.X.13, they at least live in town. People know them, but Riku….. Only Sora and Kairi knew him. Suddenly, this new school year seems like it might be better than I expected.

After that, things went back to the way they always are at our end-of-summer parties. Kairi got a sugar rush, and started running around and doing the most random things while Namine and a quietly sat on the couch, watching the movie and eating our sea-salt ice cream. By the end of the movie Namine and I had finished three sea-salt ice creams each, and Kairi had passed out face-down on the floor, so we decided to call it a night.


	3. September 4, 2008

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

September 4, 2008

So today was the first day of school. My classes are nothing special, like always. But, something special did happen today. So, I walked to school with Hayner, because he's lived next door to me for years. He was really quiet, which is strange for him because he's a morning person (unlike yours truly) and he usually talks my ear off in the morning. When I asked him why, he said it was just that Seifer had been giving him some trouble lately and since he was held back again, he's going to be in our year, and would no doubt cause trouble for us and all our friends. We walked in silence the rest of the way to school as I sipped coffee out of my favorite travel mug.

When we got to school, Pence, Roxas and Namine were already waiting for us outside at our favorite spot, The Fountain. It's basically an 5' by 5' square puddle with some stone fish in the center that shoot water out of their mouths, but we love it anyway. When I sat next to Namine on it's cement edge, she shoved a penny into my free hand. I set down my precious coffee and asked her what it was for.

"Throw it in the fountain and make a wish for the new school year! I made mine before you got here, but I'm pretty sure that I already have my wish come true!" She giggled and looked at Roxas, who was sitting sleepily on the next side of the fountain, listening to Pence and Hayner's sports talk and sipping coffee of his own. (We share the addiction)

"Fine." I said. "I'll make a wish." I closed my eyes and tossed the penny behind me, into the not-so-clear water of The Fountain. I wished that this year would be an adventure, and that this new boy, Riku, and I could be friends. "Happy?" I said, as I picked up my coffee and took a gulp, since it had cooled down more. She giggled, knowing that my sarcasm and general morning rudeness was due to the fact that my coffee hadn't kicked in yet.

"Ohhhh…. Here comes Kairi, Sora, and that Riku kid." She whispered in my ear. I tried not to look as excited as I actually was as I turned to scan the front area of the school. My well-trained eyes found Kairi's bright auburn head almost immediately. She was walking hand-in-hand with Sora as they walked to meet us at The Fountain. Behind them was a boy who was at least a head taller than Sora, and had icy-white hair. His hair wasn't only different for it's color, it was also long-longer that mine-and wasn't gelled up into some bizarre style, like nearly every other guy in Twilight Town.

He had been staring at the ground while he walked behind Sora and Kairi, but he looked up suddenly and our eyes met. My heart stopped. His eyes were the most striking shade of aquamarine, and even though he had caught me staring at him, I couldn't look away. I blushed, and then he looked away, probably thinking I was a stalker or something. But still, he was pretty good looking. Besides his face and height, he was well-muscled. If that was how his body looked, then I couldn't wait to hear his voice. I was probably like one of the stars of a romantic movie; deep, but sexy…..

I took a gulp of my coffee to bring me back to reality, but started choking on it. "Whoa, Olette, are you okay?" Namine asked as she patted my back roughly, the only thing that she could think of to help me.

"I think I'll be fine…" I said between choking noises.

"Olette, if you want to get out of first period gym today, I suggest doing something less life-threatening." Sora said, finally reaching our little group, along with Kairi and Riku.

"Gee, thanks Sora. But, you'll be disappointed to know that I have it fifth period this semester." I said.

"Awww, so I'll have to come up with clever ideas to get out of gym on my own this year?" He asked me.

"'Fraid so. I'll also have a different lunch period, so you'll all have to go without me this semester on odd days." I said, now that all of our friends had joined the conversation.

"Wait, you have fifth? So does Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, turning to him. "Right?" He nodded. So, I still didn't get to hear the sound of his voice.

"Be careful Olette and-Riku, right? Right. Well, you see, I was helping out my aunt, who works in the school office, and she was making the schedules, and I snagged a copy of all of ours, and a copy of Seifer and his crew's, and Seifer and has gym fifth too. So, just watch your step." Pence informed us cautiously.

"Thanks for the heads up!" I said, my coffee finally kicking in. Right then, the bell rang, drawing us into the big, brick prison we know to be Twilight High. I hate this place, and still I always get the best grades in all of my classes , except gym, of course.

First and third period (a.k.a. French and bio) flew by uneventfully, as they always do on the first day. Just the teachers handing out papers and telling us what we're going to learn in this class for an hour and a half. When I got to fifth, I saw Riku across the gym, staring at what I assumed to be his schedule and sort of wandering aimlessly around the gym. I decided to walk over to him and help him out.

"Riku?" I called. He looked up from his schedule and I waved him over to me. He walked over to me, his face not showing one speck of emotion, except, well…. Boredom.

"Hi, I'm Olette, I met you this morning, remember?" I said cheerfully, but not so much as to sound fake. "Well, I was wondering if you needed some help finding where you're supposed to be. Do you?" I said, looking at him, but being careful not to make direct eye contact with him. I didn't have any coffee to wake me up if I went into daydream world again, because my French teacher said that I was to young to drink coffee and she made me go to the girls bathroom and pour it down the drain. So long liquid energy.

"Yeah, some help would be nice." He said, half-smiling. His voice was sort of deep, and like honey, if that makes any sense, but it still had a little bit of a childish ring to it, like he was someone who used to laugh a lot. It was really sexy, and slightly entrancing.

"Well, what to you need?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"First of all….Where should I go? I have Mr. Feleli." He said, mesmerizing me again with his voice.

"Well, I have him too, so just stick with me!" I said, walking to the opposite corner of our gym. I stopped at a light blue sign with the words "COACH FELELI" printed on it in big black letters. "Here we are. Coach Feleli's side of the gym. Coach Lopez's class is on the other. We meet here at the beginning of every class period, and hen change into our gym uniforms after they explain to us the day's plan. The boy's locker room is there," I pointed to a door next to the "COACH FELELI" sign, "And the girl's locker room is over there." I pointed to an identical door on the other side of the gym. "Got it?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I think so… oh, CRAP!" He said as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my gym suit!" He told me.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal. On the first day, we don't do anything except get papers, and even though I think we're a little old for it, the gym teachers have us play the name game, or something like it." I said, reassuringly.

"Cool. I guess I'll be fine, then. Thanks!" Riku said.

"You're welcome!" I said, smiling. And, I inadvertently blushed. I saw a hint of blush on his pale skin, too, and apparently I wasn't the only one who saw it.

"Hey, lovebirds, get out of the way." Seifer said, pushing roughly in between us. I hate how rude he is. It just annoys me to no end.

"Yeah, out of the way, ya'know?" Rai said, following Seifer with Fuu behind him.

Once they were clear, Riku said, "Who was that? And what crawled up his ass and died?"

"Oh, that was just Seifer and his crew. They think they're a big deal, but really, they're just a big pain in the ass. Don't mind him. His attitude is permanently stuck like that." I said.

"Well, I'll watch out for him. But, if he does that again, I'll have to teach him a little lesson." He said, clenching and unclenching one fist. God, his arms are SOOOOO well-muscled! I realized that I was staring at his arm when he asked me if something was wrong. I quickly told him that everything was fine, but we should probably sit down and listen to Coach Feleli lecture us about gym rules.

Gym ended too quickly, but since we had the last lunch period (C-lunch) Riku and I sat together at lunch and talked. I asked him about Destiny Island, and what is was like. Then, he asked me about my interests, and it turns out that we both love swimming, biking, reading, and his favorite show is also, The Office. Then he started teasing me about how he could tell when my coffee kicked in this morning, because I looked "Like a bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed." He said that tomorrow he would bring me some coffee from Destiny Island, which I have heard stories about from Kairi, and is, according to her, amazing and STRONG. I can't wait!

So, from there I went to seventh period, (Art) and met up with Namine. We talked, she sketched on her forms, and then Class ended. WE went to our lockers and try our new combinations. After that, the bell rang and we left. I found Hayner so we could walk home, but it turned out that he was going home with Pence today so they could watch a baseball game tonight. So, it looked like I was on my own. Then, out of no where, Riku appeared at my side.

"So are you walking home alone?" He asked non-chalantly, but he couldn't hide the trace of a small, hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah. Hayner usually walks with me, since he lives next door to me, but he went to Pence's place today. So, yeah, it's just me." I answered, smiling.

"Well, I can't let you walk home alone, now can I? I know. I'll walk you home." He said, smiling back.

"Well, I think that's a good idea." I said, trying to contain my excitement.

"One thing though, Olette. Where exactly is your house?" he said, laughing a little.

I laughed and playfully rolled my eyes. "Follow me." I said, taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd of people and out the doors of Twilight High. I looked back for a second to make sure he was okay as I dragged him through the swarm of students still standing outside the school, and I smacked right into a kid with eyes the same color as mine, and flaming red hair. Literally. It was red. Not ginger. Red. I had seen him before, but he went to A.X.13, so I hadn't ever really noticed him.

"Hey, watch your step!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry…. It was an accident." I murmured, looking at my feet.

"Yeah, well, don't let it happen again." He said rudely.

"Excuse me, but I think she said that she was sorry. You need something more than that?" Riku said, towering over the boy with an intimidating expression on his face.

"Uhh… No. I'll just be on my way…" He said faking a smile, and walking away quickly. I didn't realize that I was still holding Riku's hand until he started walking forward.

"Ummm, Riku? You can let go of my hand. The crowd thinned out…" I said, blushing a little.

"I know." Riku said in a matter-of fact tone. He had his back to me so that I couldn't see the expression on his face. He just kept walking, still holding my hand.

We walked silently for a little, but then I broke the silence. "You still don't know where you're going, do you?" I giggled a little.

He sighed, and then let out a small laugh. "Nope. No clue." He smiled at me.

"Fine, I'll lead the way!" I smiled back to him, and lead him the long way, down the main streets, instead of through the alley way short-cuts that Hayner and I usually take. "So what do you think of Twilight town so far?" I asked as we finally reached my street.

"Well….. I miss the beach of Destiny Island, but, other than that, this place is pretty cool. I already have friends here, and my classes are bearable. I'm glad I came!" He said, smiling again. "So this is your street, huh? Which one's your house?" He said, looking around like there might be some indication to which one's mine, like balloons on our fence.

"This one." I said as I walked up the stairs, (all the while still holding Riku's hand) and to the door. It was the only house on the street with brown bricks instead of red, which was odd considering all the houses on the street are brownstones. Almost all the houses in Twilight town are brownstones. There are a few apartment buildings, and some real houses on the outskirts of town, but that's it. Sora and Kairi both have real houses, Roxas and Pence have apartments, and Hayner, Namine and I live in brownstones, though Namine lives on a different street.

"Ohh, I like it. It sort of reminds me of my house on Destiny Island, because it has the same bricks, but mine was shorter and farther away from our next door neighbor's house. He said laughing a little and glancing towards the house next-door, which happened to be Hayner's.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it." I shrugged. "And, that's Hayner's house anyway, so you can trust that he won't be up all night having a wild party. And, if he is, I'll probably be there, so it wouldn't bother me." I smiled, remembering his New Year's eve party last year. Er-This year. Now THAT was wild! And, Roxas FINALLY kissed Namine at midnight.

"Makes sense. Well, I gotta go…. I still have things to unpack into my 'room'. So, see you tomorrow. Remember, I'm bringing you coffee, so don't you dare make any of your own! Umm… Bye!" He said, releasing my hand and sort of awkwardly waving goodbye as he walked down my stairs and up my street. I watched him walking away until he turned the corner and I couldn't see him anymore.

I went inside and found that my younger sister, Kella , who's school gets out a half-an hour before mine, had been watching me, and, more importantly, Riku through the side window.

"KELLA!!" I screamed as I threw down my bag. She jumped out of the window seat and scrambled up the stairs. I chased her into my room, where I tackled her onto my bed. "Kella, what the hell do you think you were doing!?" I asked, blushing, but still trying to seem intimidating.

"Awww! You said a bad word! I'm telling!" Kella is a fourth grader, so she still gets hung up on bad words. If you even say "Stupid" around her, she'll tattle to our mom or dad. I don't remember being like that with our brother, Spencer, when he was my age. Of course, when he was my age, I was a seventh grader, so I was beginning to use language myself.

"Kella, what were you doing?" I asked again, more calmly. I released her from the vise-like grip I held her to bed with.

"I was watching for you. I got a paper cut," She said, as she held up an index finger with a nearly invisible paper cut on it. "So I waited in the window seat for you and Hayner." (Oh yeah, Kella has a crush on Hayner.) "But, then you came down the street with that other boy, so I stayed real quiet and watched you guys instead of coming to greet you. Then, I thought he was gonna kiss you, but he didn't. Then you came in. I'm ssooorryyy!" She whined. "Can I please have a Band-Aid? I can't reach them on the shelf!" She said.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll get you a Band-Aid. But no more spying, okay?"

"Okay." She said.

"Pinky swear?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow. To a fourth grader, a pinky swear is the most sacred, unbreakable oath that you could possibly make.

She nodded, wide-eyed. "Okay." She said as she stuck out her pinky. Kella knows what the consequences are for breaking a pinky swear. I don't even have to remind her.

I shook her pinky, and then got off my bed to get my bag, which was still downstairs where I left it. "I have to do my homework now, so how about after I finish, I make mac-and-chese for dinner, since mom and dad are working late. Okay?"

"YEAH!! MACARONI AND CHEESE!! MY FAVORITE!!" She squealed, running to her room. I knew that my home-made mac-and-cheese is her favorite, which is why I bribed her with it. I needed quiet. I needed to think. I needed to have Kella as far away from me as possible.

One thing that she said really got me….. She thought that Riku was about to kiss me. But there's no way that he was really going to…. We've known each other for all of one day. Well, less, actually. Which makes it even crazier. Well, Kella is only a fourth grader, so she wouldn't really understand this stuff anyway. Time to do the tiny amount of homework I have (a.k.a signing forms that say I won't be a bully)and make mac-and-cheese.


	4. September 5, 2008

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

September 5, 2008

So, today basically sucked.

First, to start off my morning, my alarm didn't wake me up, even though it was blasting death metal at full volume. I woke up ten minutes before school started, threw some clothes on, ran a brush through my hair and raced out the door. I ran all the way to school, and then found out that Riku was throwing up and was going to stay home today. So, that meant no coffee for me. Usually, if I wake up late and don't get coffee, Roxas let's me have some of his. Today, however, Roxas was sick with the same thing Riku had. And so was Sora. And so was Kairi. And so was Pence. So, it was just me, Namine and Hayner this morning. Or, it would have been if Hayner hadn't gotten into a fight with some A.X.13 kid almost the second I got to the Fountain. So, Hayner got in-school suspension for the rest of the day. When the bell rang, Namine and I walked to our separate classes, since we had none together today. I was crappy, coffee-less and shower-less. But, things got worse. My pre-calc teacher assigned so much homework, you would think that it was the night before a huge test instead of the second day of school. I totally blanked on a history pre-assessment test, even though there isn't really a lot of history to Twilight Town. I went to gym again, (because we have 5th everyday) and stayed quiet while coach Feleli explaioned the volleyball unit to us. Then, Seifer and his crew kept "accidentally" hitting my head with the volleyballs. Compared to the rest of my day, that was nothing. There was no one I knew, or, rather liked at my lunch period that day


	5. September 7, 2008

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

The Secret, Unauthorized, and Absolutely True Journal of Olette

September 7, 2008

Still sick.

Riku called back yesterday and we talked for an hour or two, then my mom (who had the day off-how convenient.) made me get off the phone and go to sleep. Today, Riku called around when we would be having lunch and said that he was back at school, and so was Sora and Kairi, but Roxas was sill sick, and Namine got sick from going to see Roxas. Hayner got into another fight and has been suspended for today and tomorrow, and Pence was still home too. He told me to get better, and that Kairi would be bringing by my homework later on.

Ugghhh….I feel like dying.

(Written Later)

So, It turns out that Kairi wasn't bringing by my homework. We didn't have any, since apparently everyone is getting sick with this, and since it's only the beginning of the year, they can afford to hold back the homework until the majority of the student body is back, not that Twilight High is very big, anyway. There are only around a hundred kids per class, so about 400 in the entire school. Everybody knows everybody, and everybody knows everyone else's business. Ah, small towns. They're like an un-escapable prison, only worse. And more gossip-y…. Anywho, back to Kairi.

As it turned out, she had come to talk to me about Riku. Riku had said something to Sora who mentioned it to Kairi about how Riku apparently thinks I'm "Cool"…. And, (according to Kairi who heard it from Sora) he was blushing while he said it. So, Kairi basically went off an a whole thing about how much we both meant to her, and how if she was forced to choose between us if we dated and broke up, she would move back to Destiny Island. And then she went off on another thing about how we would make a perfect couple.

So then, after a full half-hour of this, I told her that I wasn't feeling to well, and needed to get sleep.

Now, time to do what I promised Kairi…..sleep.


	6. Septemeber 8, 2008

September 8, 2008

September 8, 2008

Still sick, but feeling better. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I'll basically just be doiong nothing, due to the lack of homework situation.

So, I had the weirdest dream last night. I was sitting on top of the station tower, (one of my favorite palces) and eating my favorite seasalt ice-cream. Suddenly, a guy in very baggy, black jeans with a black hoodie covering his face came up behind me and pushed me off. As I fell, I looked up to see who my attacker was. All of a sudden,before I could get a glimpse of their face, everything went black. I felt my body thump against something warm, yet hard. I realized that it meant that someone had caught me. I looked into the face of the person who had caught me, and although I couldn't see their face clearly due to the darkness, I thought I saw a hint of silvery hair and a glint of aquamarine eyes. It was Riku. I know it. But what does this mean?

Oh, and did I mention I got an e-mail from Spencer today? He's a frreshman in college, but his college isn't very far away. About an hour's drive on a bad day. So, he says that he needs some stuff from his room, so's he's coming back to town for the weekend!!! I'm so excited!!!


	7. September 9, 2008

September 9, 2008

September 9, 2008

Spencer got here this morning! He has the same color hair that I do, but his eyes are a darker green. He still wears his hair in that mop-top surfer style that he thinks is so cool. He's only been gone two weeks, and I missed him so much. We were always really close. He wasn't the kind of brother who ignores their younger sibling. He was proud of me, and he thought that I was cool. Of course, he's much cooler than I am. He's super smart (like me), is really popular with girls, and is in a band! I love his band. They're called "Strobe Light Confession" . He's the drummer. They're sort of like the love-child of Blink-182, O.A.R., Oasis, Good Charlotte, Train, The Hush Sound and The Arctic Monkeys, if that makes any sense. They have a lot of different songs, to say the least. Spencer is a medical student, but he still loves his band, and, if he was forced to choose between the two, he would probably choose Strobe light Confession.

We're going to take a walk around town, and then he's going to get together with some of the other members of Confession (Its nick-name), and practice. Apparently, the lead singer and guitarist, Trent, quit Strobe Light Confession, saying that it was too childish for him, and he needed to move on. Well, to hell with him. They're holding auditions tomorrow for a new lead singer and then a new guitarist. I can't wait to see how this turns out!

(Later)

So Spencer and I went out to get sea salt ice-cream sometime after lunch. We went to our favorite place, Salty Bill's Ice-Cream and Sweet Shop. Salty Bill is one of the nicest men you will ever meet, but he's called Salty Bill because of his delicious Sea-Salt Ice-Cream.

As we were coming out, our tongues blue from the frozen treat, I spotted Riku walking down the street and straight towards us with Sora and Pence. Apparently he saw us too, and got the wrong idea. Spencer and I were laughing, since we always have fun together, and I guess he thought that Spencer was my boyfriend. He had looked like he was joking around with Sora and Pence, but the smile faded from his face when we made eye-contact. He quickened his pace, lengthening the steps he took towards us. His legs are REALLY long since he's so much taller than anyone else, so he reached us in about 15 seconds. Sora and Pence were taking two steps for every one of his, and they still couldn't keep up.

He put on a fake surprised smile just as he reached Spencer and I. "Hey Olette! So, uh- who's your friend?" He asked as politely as possible, though anyone could tell that he was nervous that the next words out of my mouth would be "My Boyfriend"

"Oh, Riku! Let me introduce you to Spencer my B-" He visibly flinched when I started the next word after "my" with a B. "Brother." I said as I watched a small sigh of relief escape his lips.

"Oh! Your Brother! Hi Spencer, I'm Riku." He said, reaching out his hand so Spencer could shake it.

"Hey, Riku. So how do you know Olette?" He asked. Before Riku could answer, Pence and Sora caught up.

"SPENCE!!!!!!" Pence yelled. Since Pence lives with his aunt because his parents died when he was two, and his aunt and my mom are friends, Spencer always acted like an older brother for Pence, as well as Kella and me. My mom had called them "Spence and Pence, the brothers that never were." As a joke. They had the whole rhyming names thing going on. Pence was really happy to see Spencer.

"Pence! My man! How has school been treating you? And Sora! Where were you hiding? I daresay that your hair has gotten spikier in the two weeks since I saw you last." Spencer said, giving Pence a bro hug and then ruffling Sora's spikes.

"I'm fine!" Sora said, positioning his spikes just as he had them before.

"I'm great!! How are you?" Pence, asked, still bubbling with excitement. He was acting the same way I was when Spencer got in this morning.

"Can't complain. But, listen, I have to head over Zane's place. Trent quit Strobe Light Confession, so we have to hold auditions tomorrow for a new singer and guitarist. We need to practice a little before we do though." He said, checking his watch.

"Wait, a singer and guitarist?" Riku inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. What, do you know one?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Well, actually, yeah." Riku blushed a little and looked at his feet. "I play guitar pretty well, and I have an okay voice."

"Don't be modest Riku, you're a great guitarist! And your voice is amazing!" Sora said, backing up Riku's claims.

"Oh really?..." Spencer said, rubbing his stubble. He took a crumpled piece of blank paper out of his pocket and a pen. He scribbled something down on it and handed it to Riku. "Here. This is Zane's address. Feel free to come by anytime between eleven o'clock and three o'clock. We'll be in the garage. 'Lettey can show you the way, if you can't find it. Hey, you guys want to watch us practice? You guys are always welcome, if you want. I'm trying to get back here every weekend to practice."

"Really? We can come? That would be great!" Pence said.

"Cool. I've never actually seen your band play, so I might as well come." Sora said, following Pence's lead.

"Actually, I have to go home. I still have stuff to unpack, and Sora's mom has been bugging me to do it all week. 'Riku, you live here now, so get your stuff set up! What, do you think we're going to throw you out? Unpack already!'" He said, mimicking Sora's mom's voice almost perfectly.

"Thanks cool. Get unpacked, especially since you're trying out tomorrow. See ya then! What about you then, 'Lettey?" He said, calling me by my old nickname.

"Umm, actually, Olette, I was kind of hoping you could help me unpack. An extra pair of hands would be nice." Riku said hopefully, before I got a chance to answer. I had wanted to go to band practice, but hey, there's always tomorrow, right?

"Sure Riku! I'd love to!" I said, hoping that I didn't sound to eager.

"Cool, then I guess we better start walking see you guys later." He said, leading the way to Sora's house.

"Bye guys! See you at home, Spencer!" I said, following Riku.

So, we decided to catch the trolley to Sora's house, since it's on the outskirts of town. I've been there plenty of times, so I know where to go and how to get there. We got in, and nobody was home. There was a note taped to the door. It read, "Sora & Riku- Went to grab some groceries since you two are eating us out of house and home. Be home by seven- Mom" Apparently Riku gets to call her mom, too.

"So, where is your room?" I asked, looking up the stairs towards what used to be the guest room.

"Up there. Let's go." he said, heading up he staircase and into his room. I followed him up, and when I went in I noticed that there was next to nothing set up in there.

"Wow, you really do need to unpack. All you have is a bed and some sheets. Well, and the desk, computer, bookshelf, and drawers. Where should we start?" I asked, looking at the boxes and calculating how much time we would need to unpack everything.

"Hmm.. Well, my clothes are already unpacked," he said, motioning to the empty boxes sitting by the drawers and closet. "Although, there really wasn't much there, anyway. So, let's start with the books." He went over to a few boxes, and opened them. "Here, you take that one" He said, pointing to the box closest to me, "And I'll do this one. You don't need to organize them specifically of anything, just put them in the shelf. If I want to, I'll organize them later."

We worked in a comfortable silence for a LONG time, and then I noticed that he had most of my favorite books and I few I had been meaning to read. "So I guess you really like to read." I said, still putting the books away.

"Oh, what-yeah, actually, I do…." He said blushing. "You know, some people think that I'm all brawn, and no brains…" He said, referring to how well-muscled he is. "When actually, I'm both. I do well in all my classes, even Latin… And Latin isn't exactly the easiest language in the world to learn. But, I guess my favorite class is…. Creative writing." He blushed even harder. It's so cute! He wants to be a writer!!

"Really? I'm an okay writer, but I think that I want to be a teacher… It would be fun, teaching kids!" I said with a smile.

"That's nice… I think that would be cool, too! Okay, so this is the last one." He said, placing the final book in the only empty space left on the shelf.

"What next?" I asked looking to the other boxes.

"Hmm…. Well, I have a few more thing from home, like pictures. But, other than that, I didn't have much stuff to begin with. I'm a bit of a minimalist… Oh, wait, those three boxes over there have my stereo system, all my CD's, and over in the closet is my base and the amp. I need to get them out, and practice a little for the audition tomorrow. Hey, did you ever notice how much your brother looks and acts like that guy Cappy from 'Greek'?" He asked. You know, he's right. He does look like Cappy… So, I sat down and opened the boxes. I found photos in picture frames, and two scrapbooks that said "To- Riku, From- Mom" on them. I opened one and was greeted by the face of ice-haired, aquamarine eyed baby Riku.

"Oh my God!" I said and covered my laugh with my hand.

"What?" He asked, looking away from the sports trophies that he was putting away.

"You're……. So Cute!" I said, now giggling and pointing to baby Riku in the album.

"Oh… That." He said, coming to sit next to me. We looked through the album, and I saw him as he grew from a baby to who he is now. I got to see Riku, Sora, and Kairi when they were little on Destiny Island. Sora's hair was spiky even then, and I saw a picture of them swimming where Sora and his hair were both soaking wet, but it still managed to stay spiky. Could it be naturally like that?... I don't know. But, back to what I was talking about. So, the album was really cool. There were mostly pictures of him, Sora, and Kairi, but in the second album, it was mostly him and Sora since Kairi had moved here. Then, towards the end, Kairi came back, but then she was gone again. It was just Riku and Sora again, until the end. Then, on the last page, there were two pictures. He looked a LOT older in them than he had in any other pictures in the album. More like what he looks like now. One was of him sitting on a couch inside what I assumed was his house. He looked like he was about to throw a pillow at the person taking the picture, but he as still laughing a little. The last one was of him and a girl a little shorter than him in front of what I assumed to be his house. She had very light blond hair, nearly white like his. Her eyes, however, were exactly the same shade as his. We're talking the same balance of green and blue. Not more to the green side, or more to the blue. Perfect aquamarine. She had her arm around him, and was making this ridiculous face while he was laughing.

"Ohh, Riku, who's this?" I said, pointing to the mystery girl.

"Oh. That's Aimi. She's my older sister. She's a freshman in college, like Spencer. She took this one, too," He said, pointing at the picture of him and the pillow. "She can be a pain sometimes, but I love her anyway. I miss her. Maybe I'll see her soon. She said she might come and visit." I was looking at him while he was talking, and he was looking at the album. He looked up, and our eyes locked. I hadn't realized that his face was so close to mine. I blushed, but our faces got closer and closer together, until…. Until we heard the door open downstairs.

"Sora! Riku!" Sora's mom called. "Anybody home?!?!?"

"Up here!" Riku yelled, breaking our moment. He stood up, and I closed the album and put it on the shelf.

"I need help bringing in the groceries!!! Come help me!!!" She called.

"'Kay, be right there!" He walked out of the room and I heard his footsteps going down the stairs, and out the door. I decided to finish putting away everything, which wasn't actually that hard, while he was gone. I heard Riku and Sora's mom talking as they carried stuff in.

"Have you unpacked?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I had some help. Olette's here, and she helped me put away my stuff." He answered.

"Well, I still have to check to make sure that you're settled. Aimi told me to call her if you don't get settled in soon. She really cares about you. She's the best big sister anyone could ask for." Sora's mom seems to like Aimi, too.

"Well, then let's go." I heard Riku's footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by Sora's mom. The door opened and I pretended to be fixing up the books.

"Oh, hi!" I said, trying to act surprised. "I was just helping Riku unpack a little. He said he needed help."

She looked around and had an expression of absolute delight on her face. "Oh my goodness! It's looks so good! Like you're someone who actually lives here, instead of some refugee we just took in. Good job, both of you!" She gave us both a huge hug. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now… Bye." She winked at Riku, and he blushed. Sora's mom is really good at sensing when she's interrupting things. She and Sora act really similar, and she's really fun to be around.

"So, Riku, can I hear you play?" I asked, sitting down on his bed. It's a really comfortable bed...

"Oh, sure. Gimme a sec to get out my stuff…" He went to his closet, and pulled out a guitar-shaped case, and a small, portable amp. He took out the guitar, which was apparently was already tuned, because he plugged it in and began to pluck a few strings, and he seemed happy with the way it sounded. He started playing the opening to "Wonderwall" by Oasis, and then he started singing.

"_Today is gonna be the day that that they're gonna throw it back to you._

_By now, you should of somehow realized what you've got to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out._

_I'm sure, you've heard it all before, but you've never really had a doubt._

_I don't believe that anybody feels that way I do, about you now._

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding._

_There are many things I would like to say to you, but I don't know how, 'cause maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me,_

_and after all, you're my wonderwall._"

His voice was amazing. Like the lead singer of a great band, only better. He could be a professional singer, if he wanted. He stopped at the end of the chorus and blushed.

I stood up off the bed and clapped. "That was amazing!" I said. He slipped the bass strap over his head and put it into it's stand.

"Thanks…" He said, blushing and laughing a little. "So, what time is it? I don't think we unpacked a clock yet…"

I looked at my watch and noticed that I had been there for about two and a half hours, and I only had twenty minutes to get home. "Oh God, It's five forty, I have to be home by six." I said worriedly. "Sorry, Riku, I have to go. My mom will be REALLY mad at me if I get home late again. Last time, when I got home from Kairi's house later then she wanted, she flipped out and grounded me for two weeks. My dad got me time off for good behavior, so I only served half of my sentence." I said, laughing nervously. "Well, see you later!' I said, rushing out the door.

I ran down the stairs, said goodbye to Sora's mom, and bolted out the door. I practically pounced on the trolley when it started pulling away just as I got to the stop. Luckily, I got on just in time, and was safely within my time limit. However, the conductor decided to go slower than usual, and I got to my stop at 5 minutes to seven. I sprinted to my house, and got there at 6:58 pm, and found that my mom wasn't even home yet. Which meant that I had just rushed from Riku and Sora's house to the trolley stop, and then ran home as fast as humanly possible to escape punishment, for nothing. Only Kella and dad were there, and they wouldn't care how late I got in even if it was two in the morning. Dad was sitting at the table, reading a magazine, and Kella was doing her spelling homework. I decided to lie down on the couch and just rest.

At around 7:10, I heard a thump come from Spencer's old room. He came downstairs with pieces of twigs in his hair, as if he had just climbed the tree by his window and crawled into his room. "Oh, so I was in my room for a while, sorry." He said, looking around and picking a leaf out of his hair.

"She's not home yet." My dad said without even looking up from his paper.

"Oh thank God!" He said, plopping down on to the one spot of couch that I didn't occupy. He breathed a sigh of relief. Spencer knows even better than I do what happens when you get home late, since he was always coming in at all hours of the night.

"So how was helping your boyfriend, 'Lettey?" Spencer asked, elbowing me.

I sat bolt upright on the couch. "Spencer!" I hissed low enough so that Dad and Kella couldn't hear.

"Don't worry Olette," My dad said, still not looking up from his magazine. "Sora's mother called here and told me that you were there helping Riku unpack." I breathed a sigh of relief. I love dad. He's so cool about everything. It's a good thing, because he balances my mom out, and she flies off the handle at nearly anything. Sadly, I tend to be more like my mom, where as Spencer takes after our dad, only with more of a sense of humor about him.

"Oh, yeah Dad, he's really nice. You'd like him!" I said cheerily. I heard the door unlock, and Mom came in carrying overstuffed bags that looked like they were full of clothes.

"Spencer! Olette! So good that you're here! Here," She said, dropping the bags onto the ground in front of her. "There was a sale at Twilight Outfitters, so I picked up some things for you! Olette, those two bags are for you," She said, gesturing to the two fullest ones. "Spencer, these to are for you," She said, pointing at the two closest to her, "And this one is for Kella!" She said, picking up the smallest bag.

Spencer and I grabbed our respective bags, and instead of taking them to our rooms, we brought them back to the couch and looked through them on the floor. She had bought Spencer some preppier clothes, like polo's, khaki pants, jeans without holes in them, and then shirts for more special occasions, since the nicest shirt that he owns is one of those tee-shirts with the tuxedo print on the front.

Mom had bought me preppy clothes too, but she had also gotten me a few things that I could just wear around the house, like sweatpants and big tee-shirts. But, my favorite things that she had bought me were probably the hoodies. They were zip-up, and there were three of them. She had bought me one in light green, the color of my eyes, that had silver swirls and peace signs on it. Another one was in my favorite color, orange, and had white hibiscus-like flowers on it, all in different sizes. My favorite one though, was one that was exactly the color of Riku's eyes. It had silver and black music notes on the front, and then a black and silver guitar on the back. I thanked mom and ran upstairs with my clothes. I put them in my closet and drawers, and them got on my IM.

I looked at my buddy list, and noticed that Kairi (Paup0u_Pr1nc3ss), Roxas (RockerRoxas), Namine (InYourMind), Pence (PhotoFinish1376) and Sora (OMG_ILostMyKeys) were online. I was about to chat with Kairi and tell her what happened today, when Sora started chatting with me.

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** good job w/ riku's room. it looks good xD

**icecream_luv:** thnx, but it was mostly him.. i just helped a little

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** anyway, good job ^_^

**icecream_luv:** yeah,i had fun =]

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** i think he did too… he was happy when i got home, and ususally he just sulks and claims to be tired from the day

**icecream_luv:** weird…

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** I think he likes u, olette

**Icecream_luv:** rly?

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** yeah, hes been talking about u lately, and he seems happier when ur around.

**icecream_luv:** srsly?

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** yeah. he used to like a girl on the island when we were 12, but then he asked her our and she said no.

**icecream_luv:** so he's never had a gf?

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** no.

**icecream_luv:** well, i think i sort of like him too.

**OMG_ILostMyKeys:** OMG, RLY?

**icecream_luv:** yeah, rly. promise not to tell him?

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **promise! and hes in the shower anyway, so why would i go in?

**icecream_luv:** …yaoi…

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **… uhh, no.

**icecream_luv: **=P so he rly seems happy?

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **yeah, well, around u, at least. he still sulks a little, though. mom said that if he didnt stop soon, she was going to have to have Aimi come down from mountainash valley university to kick him in2 shape. she really knows how to get him moving.

**icecream_luv: ** wait, she goes to mountainash? so does spence! and you knew that, smart one.=P

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **yeah, I did, but spence is a med student and she's in the arts program. i didnt think it mattered…..

**icecream_luv: **it totally does!

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **yeah, well, she was going to go to a school on destiny island, but she decided to come here so that she could stay close to riku. she says she likes it here better, anyway. she likes the people and the program here better.

**icecream_luv:** that's cool. idk if spence would do that for me, but i think i would do it for kella if she really needed me.

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **i think i would do it if I had a sib =P crap, i g2g, riku's out of the shower and wants the comp!

**icecream_luv: **kk, c ya. oh, r u going to the tryouts?

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **yeah. i'll be riku' moral support. u?

**icecream_luv: **totally. tell riku i say hi, k?

**OMG_ILostMyKeys: **k. bye

**icecream_luv: **bai

Sora signed off, and I turned off my computer. After that, I didn't want Kairi pestering me about Riku, like she had the other day. I keep thinking that the chat with Sora had been a dream, but then I look this and I know that it wasn't. And the signs are all there, but I'm having trouble reading them. I need a map of what to do next.


End file.
